Ippatsuman
Ippatsuman Gyakuten! Ippatsuman (逆転!イッパツマン?) is a Japanese anime television series broadcast from February 13, 1982 to March 26, 1983, comprising 58 episodes. It is the fifth entry to the Time Bokan series by Tatsunoko Productions and the first series to feature a super robot as the main hero Appearance A mysterious hero who always appears just in time to save Ran and Harubou, who work for the highly successful Time Lease leasing company. Personality Abilities His special rubber suit protects him from attacks by redirecting the impact. He can also throw the "Ultimate Rainball" projectile weapon and manipulate its direction with his superpowers. Special Moves •Rainball (Baseball) • A projectile attack. The baseball's arc changes depending on which button you use. You have to wait for the baseball to return to your hand before you can throw it again. The Light version throws a fastball straight ahead. Medium version throws a curveball that goes almost full screen before it curves up and returns. Hard version throws a screwball that also goes full screen straight ahead but more slowly. If you do this motion in the air, the Light and Hard versions travel at a downwards angle. Since the angle isn't very steep, it's primary use is for hitting people who chase you into the air. The Medium version travels the same path as the ground version. Ippatsuman's Light baseball travels and returns almost as quickly as Yatterman's Kenda Magic, so you can actually fire off baseballs pretty quickly despite the fact you have to wait for the baseball to return. Another interesting fact about the grounded Light Rainbow Ball is that using it causes Ippatsuman to take a small jump backwards. This is good if you want to use a projectile that will place additional distance between you and an advancing opponent. •Quick Upper • Ippatsuman stands in place and then jumps directly upward, surrounded in purple energy. This is an anti-air and air combo ender. The Light version is a good anti-air if you can bait an aerial attack out from an opponent. The Light version has the smallest vertical range, the weakest damage but the fastest startup and recovery time. Hard is the opposite, Medium is a mix of the two. Performing the motion while dashing causes Quick Stance to come out at a 45 degree angle. The incredible speed this move has is rather shocking, but executing a dragon punch motion while dashing is somewhat tricky. Also, since it can only be done while dashing, it can't be comboed without a partner assist. The Light version travels the shortest distance but has the quickest recovery time, Hard is the opposite. During the recovery time of this move, you float to the ground helplessly. The dash version is a semi-useful surprise attack, but since there are better options, it's best to avoid it. •Mound Zapper • Makes Ippatsuman punch the ground and create a wave of purple energy around him. This is another anti-air attack. It's really good to use against people attempting to cross you up or attempt a quick flying high attack, because Ippatsuman's hitbox becomes almost impossible to strike when executing this move. Light version has the shortest range and weakest damage along with the fastest recovery. Hard is the opposite. You can be punished rather badly if this move is blocked while the opponent is standing on the ground. This move, like Quick Stance, has very little horizontal range. However, this attack hits as an on-the-ground move, making it useful to end ground combos with. If you apply Baroque it is possible to use this move as a launcher after a knockdown to start an air combo. •Justice Liner • A very fast Psycho Crusher-esque attack. The Light version goes the shortest distance and Hard the farthest, but the startup time for all versions is the same. It's possible to go past opponents using the Medium or Hard versions if they block this move, putting you a good non-punishable distance away from them. This move cannot be comboed into, but it is a good surprise and escape tactic. The primary use for this move is escaping corners. A nasty trick to cross up the opponent is to use a version of Justice Liner that places you behind the opponent, Baroque, and begin attacking immediately. Such a situation is similar to Ken's Bird Shot mixups. As an assist, this move isn't very good. It can have defensive uses. Hyper Combos •Grand Slam attack (Level 1)• Pulling a wooden baseball bat out from behind him, Ippatsuman points up with it and winds back for a homerun swing, knocking the foe away to the other side of the screen. •Final Reversal Breaker (Level1)• •Come Forth, Gyakuten-Oh! (Level 3)• Calls in his main head ship to form his signature Gyakuten Ippatsuman anime mech. last about 10 secounds. Quotes Win Quotes *''"Amazing teamwork there, (Partner)! I hope I can count on you in future fights!"'' *''"Evildoers beware! Ippatsuman and (Partner) will not rest till the world is safe from your kind!"'' *''"I don't have time for this. I know there are still important battles waiting for me!"'' *''"If you expect to achieve victory, you must train tirelessly, analyze your opponent calmly, and always maintain a will to win!"'' *''"No matter how hard the fight is, I know victory is mine because I remain focused!"'' *''"That was a terrific fight! I'm so glad you came!"'' *''"Wait! I hear someone calling for Ippatsuman! Whenever someone needs help, I will be there to save the day!"'' *''"You ask why I fight? I fight to see evil vanquished and good rewarded! That is the proper order of things!"'' Win Quotes (vs. Characters) *''"Not only are you level-headed, but you have a heroic presence. I'm sure both of these things will make you a better fighter in the future!"'' (vs. Alex) *''"It's always refreshing to meet someone who has a strong sense of justice. I'm glad to see the younger generation doing its part!"'' (vs. Batsu) *''"You're really a cameraman!? I thought you were some pro wrestler and that was your gimmick."'' (vs. Frank West) *''"I enjoyed fighting you. You've shown me how a calm, gentle style can overcome brute strength. Thank you!"'' (vs. Jun the Swan) *''"Being hot-headed doesn't suit you."'' (vs. Megaman Volnutt) *''"You're too impulsive to be a good fighter. Plan your attacks before charging in."'' (vs. Polimar) *''"You have a kind heart. I hope that you never meet anyone that would rob you of it!"'' (vs. Roll) *''"Spectacular fight! Just brilliant! I hope we can meet again once you become a real fighter!"'' (vs. Ryu) *''"I can't understand how you manage to stay calm with all those crazy attacks. I honestly don't know if I could beat you again."'' (vs. Zero) Category:Playable characters Category:Tatsunoko characters